Hold Me
by xoAlmostFamous
Summary: AT that moment, he was all she needed. [Short Troyella oneshot][used to be LucasLikedTheRedDress]


**Hold Me**

Summary: At that moment, he was all she needed. Troyella oneshot

A/N: Hey guys! I thought of this story in math and had to write it! I actually kinda like this one so please review at the bottom! Gracias!

Gabriella Montez was having an awful day. Really awful. She failed her chemistry test, her mom had a stupid new boyfriend, and she and Taylor and her had had a fight and weren't speaking to each other.

She got into her car and started driving to the one place she knew she was always welcome- Troy's house. Troy was her best friend. He was her stability, her backbone, and her shoulder to cry on. When she thought about him her spine tingled, but she never thought he felt the same way.

She and Troy always got themselves into messes and they couldn't help but laugh about them.

_Flashback_

"_Bolton! Montez! Go get some paper out of the supply closet!" Ms. Darbus thundered._

_They looked at each other with annoyance. "Okay Ms. Darbus!" they yelled._

_After they left, they laughed. "Why couldn't Sharpay do it? Her ego is big enough to carry all the paper in the supply closet!" Troy said._

_Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I know. She doesn't like us." They smiled at each other._

_When they reached the supply closet, they both went inside._

"_Got it!" Gabriella exclaimed. _

"_Okay, let's go." Troy countered. As he reached for the doorknob, they both realized it didn't turn._

"_Oh my gosh, we're stuck!" Gabriella tried to panic, but as she looked at Troy, they both burst out laughing._

"_We are stuck!" Troy exclaimed but was still laughing._

_When they finally managed to stop, they banged on the door and yelled for help._

_Both of them had very sore throats the next day._

Gabriella laughed. Just thinking about him made her feel better. He always stood up for her no matter who it was making her feel bad.

_Flashback_

"_Hi Gabriella, don't you just look adorkable today." Sharpay said._

_Gabriella sighed. She knew Sharpay tried, but she would always have her mean streak._

"_You trying out for the spring musicale?" She asked her._

"_I don't know." Gabriella replied._

"_Don't bother. Me and Ryan are going to get the leads this time." Sharpay told her._

_Gabriella didn't respond._

"_Besides, Troy was just using you for the musical. It's not like he has a lifetime guarantee- people like him aren't friends with girls like you." she whispered._

_Tears welled in Gabriella's eyes._

"_I guess-maybe."_

"_You know what Sharpay? You can stop beyotch-ing out Gabriella to get me to stop hanging out with her." It was Troy._

"_Because people like me don't hang out with people like you." _

_He slid his arm around Gabi's waist. "Are you okay?" he asked._

_She smiled at him. "Now that you're here."_

She also though back to the time when her heart was broken, but he was there to pick up the pieces.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella sat down at her desk, tear stains on her face._

_Troy looked over at her. "What's wrong?" he asked her._

"_Nothing." she replied quickly._

"_Tell me…" he told her._

"_It's Josh. H-he-brokeupwithme!" she sobbed into her tissue._

"_Oh Gabi," he seemed truly concerned._

"_He was stupid. How could he let go of a girl like you? Gabriella Montez, you are a beautiful, smart, special girl. If he broke up with you it's his loss." He looked at her. "He doesn't know how lucky he really was." _

_She looked at him and gave him a hug. "Thanks Troy. You always make me feel better."  
He smiled. "Of course, now you get to spend more time with me!"  
She giggled. "That's always a plus!"  
_Gabriella smiled. As she approached the driveway, she parked. She knocked on the door to his house.

Troy answered the door.

"Troy…"

He stared at the girl before him. Her chocolate-colored curls were frizzed, her clothes were rumpled, and her smile was broken.

He never thought she looked more beautiful.

"Will you hold me?"  
He looked at her.

"Of course."

At that moment, he was all she needed.

_Fin_

A/N: Did you guys like it? I thought it was cute. I know it was short but please review!

Gracias!

-Caitlin:)


End file.
